Un día diferente
by Daisukee
Summary: -Quiero comer otra cosa Uchiha- Sasuke quedo atónito a como le dijo Uchiha porque Uchiha solo le llamaba así cuando estaba enojada o cuando hacían el amor, será que Sakura quiere que... se sonrojo solo de imaginárselo. Lemon


**Un día diferente**

**Capitulo 1 **

* * *

><p>El estaba junto a ella en aquel parque el cual se habían conocido hace 5 anos el día en que sus miradas compartían un amor, un amor escondido no lo puedo negar fue amor a primera vista... aquellos orbes negros y su mirada tan penetrante hacia que Sakura temblara...<p>

-Buenas Tardes- dijo aquel Uchiha con solo esa voz tan roca y excitante hicieron latir aun más el corazón de Sakura.

-Bue Buenas Tardes- Respondió aquella chica de cabello rosa tartamudeando al chico que con solo verlo ya hace unos minutos podría tener tanto efecto en ella.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- con un tono frio en sus palabras.

-Mi Nombre es Haru Haruno Sakura- un placer Sasuke dijo aun temblando sus piernas.

Sakura recordaba aquel día que conoció a su prometido, en aquel árbol de cerezos que jamás olvidaría, allí fue su primer beso junto a aquel moreno que tanto amaba y allí en ese árbol también le pidió que fuera su esposa.

-Sakura- al escuchar esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa Sasuke- dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-Amor la comida esta lista- baja a cenar.

-Sakura con mucho cuidado baja las escaleras, pues ya estaba en el 5to mes de su embarazo-.

Sakuke al escucharla se acerca -Amor no hagas tanto esfuerzo-

- Sakuke estoy embarazada no Moribunda-

-Lose Amor pero no quiero que le pasa nada a ti no al bebe- dijo Sasuke con una mirada penetrante que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Amor ven comer- dijo Sasuke poniendo el plato en la mesa.

-No tengo hambre de comida Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke al oír eso se asombro. -Pero amor hace 20 minutos me dijiste que tenias hambre- dijo el moreno con algo de decepción en sus palabras pues se había esforzado mucho en hacerla.

-Quiero comer otra cosa Uchiha- Sasuke quedo atónito a como le dijo Uchiha porque Uchiha solo le llamaba así cuando estaba enojada o cuando hacían el amor, Sasuke pensó un momento pues enojada no estaba, será que Sakura quiere que... se sonrojo solo de imaginárselo.

-Que quieres comer amor? le pregunto a la pelirosa con un tono sensualidad en sus palabras.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo la pelirosa haciendo que se sonrojara con sus mismas palabras.

En ese momento Sasuke no pudo ni moverse pues ya sus labios estaban juntos a los de su prometida era un beso apasionado-. En ese momento Sasuke la agarra de la cintura y lo une mas a el, haciendo que el beso se Profundice.

-Sasuke- gimió Sakura en ese momento el Uchiha aprovecha para meter su lengua, Sakura no se queda atrás y comienzo una batalla en un beso muy apasionado... Se separaron por la falta de aire-.

-Sasuke hazme tuya- dijo Sakura con un tono de que lo necesitaba en ella ya.

-Como tú digas mi cerezo- dijo el moreno, la agarro con sumo cuidado en sus brazos y le llamo a la habitación la cual compartían

Sasuke la volvió a besar y en un intento desesperado de Sakura le arranca la camisa a su prometido. Nunca se cansaría de ver ese cuerpo tan escultural Sakuke parecía un Dios tallado a mano.

-Estas muy desesperada mi cerezo-dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Sasuke le empieza a quitar la ropa a la pelirosa, cuando se dio cuenta la pelirosa solo tenía la ropa interior, Sasuke le quita el brazier y con una mano agarra su seno derecho, mientras y la otra se la llevaba a la boca sacándole un gemido a Sakura.

-Uchihaaa- volvió a gemir Sakura cuando Sasuke apretó sus senos.

En ese momento no sé como hizo para voltearse pero ya se encontraba arriba de Sasuke.

-Yo también quiero jugar Uchiha- dijo la pelirosa sacándole los pantalones que llevaba puesto, y vio aquel miembro ya erecto solo por encima del bóxer, hizo un gesto con sus labios el cual Sasuke noto y gruño de placer.

Sakura poco a poco baja el bóxer de su prometido y vio aquel miembro duro esperando por ella. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se lo mete a la boca.

-Sakuraaa- gruño Sasuke.

Te gusta Uchiha?

-Oh si Sakura Así- decía el moreno con mucho placer una y otra vez.

Sakura lo mete y lo saca de manera lenta haciendo que Sasuke gruñera.

-Más, mas rápido- pedía el Uchiha ya no aguantaba más.

-Me vengo Cerezo me vengo- decía el moreno ya llegando al orgasmo.

-Vente Uchiha vente para mí- decía la pelirosa. -Vente en mi boca-.

Sasuke no pudo más y se vino en la boca de su cerezo, esparciendo todo su semen en su boca.

-Umm que rico semen Uchiha, caliente y espeso como me gusta- decía Sakura mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Ahora es mi turno cerezo- decía el Uchiha con su voz ronca.

Sin darle tiempo a Sakura de respirar, inserto dos dedos en su vagina. Primero empezó con unos movimientos lentos.

-Uchiha mas rápido por favor- repetía la pelirosa una y otra vez llena de placer.

-Sasuke aumento el movimiento con sus dedos haciendo volver loca a la pelirosa quien lo miraba con mucho placer mientras se frotaba el clítoris.

-Ohh si Uchihaaa me vengo me vengo- decía la pelirosa.

-Esto todavía no acaba cerezo- dijo el moreno agarrando su miembro con la mano el cual estaba duro como una roca, y la penetro de una estofada.

-Ohh si Uchiha- decía la pelirosa -dame mas, dame mas-

Y Sasuke aumentaba las embestidas, pero tenía mucho cuidado pues su cerezo esperaba un hijo de ambos. Pero igual la embestía de manera rápida.

-Sakuraaa- gruñía Sasuke mientras la penetraba una y otra vez -Me vengo Sakura me vengo- decía el Uchiha llegando al orgasmo.

-Yo también me vengo Uchihaa-.

-Sasuke- gimió Sakura llegando al orgasmo.

-Sakuraa- gruño Sasuke. Llegando los dos al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Ambos recuperaban la respiración mientras Sasuke salía de ella y la abrazaba para quedarse dormidos juntos.

-Te amo Sasuke- le dijo en un susurro.

-Yo También mi cerezo- le susurro al oído de su prometida y le dio un corto besos en sus labios y se quedaron dormidos.

**Unos meses después:**

-Sasuke ya es horaaa- gritaba la pelirosa mientras que las contracciones venian unas tras otra.

-Ahh Sasuke apúrate llévame al hospital- decía la chica de cabello rosa entrando en labor de parto. -

Sakura amor respira ondo vamos respira- decía el moreno un poco nervioso agarrando las cosas del bebe.

Por fin llegaron al hospital y Sasuke esta muy asustado por cómo le dolía a la pelirosa las contracciones cada vez eran más fuerte y Sakura gritaba por todo el hospital.

-Un doctor- gritaba el Uchiha muy asustado

Por fin llega el doctor y se la llevan, y Sasuke llamo a su torpe amigo rubio.

-Dobe- decía el Uchiha atreves del teléfono.

-Teme- decía el rubio con una expresión rara pues su amigo casi nunca lo llamaba.

-Dobe necesito un favor, ve a la casa y busca las cosas del bebe- decía el Uchiha.

-¿Pero que paso teme? ¿Le paso algo a Sakura?- decía el rubio muy asustado.

-Dobe haz lo que te digo y trae las cosas al hospital que Sakura está en labor de parto- decía el Uchiha con algo de fastidio pues su amigo nunca entendía nada.

-Ohh teme ya voy-dijo el rubio cortando la llamada.

De inmediato el Uchiha se dirigía a donde estaba su prometida la cual esta gritando porque le dolía las contracciones eran muy fuertes.

-Sakura amor estas bien- pregunto el Uchiha muy asustado.

-QUE CREES UCHIHA,ME DUELE MUCHOO- grito Sakura asustando mas a Sasuke.

-Amor Respira, vamos respira- trataba de tranquilizar a su cerezo.

De pronto llego el doctor, ya es hora decía el doctor mientras las enfermeras acomodaban todo. De pronto Sakura empezó a pujar así estuvieron una hora hasta que se escucho el llanto de un bebe en la habitación, es un Varón decía el doctor.

Sakura al tenerlo en sus manos le dio una cosa en el corazón inexplicable, era su hijo su bebe que tanto amaba

-Sakura es nuestro hijo- pregunto el moreno con algo de sentimiento al ver el bebe que cargaba Sakura.

-Claro que es nuestro hijo Sasuke es nuestro pequeño Itachi ven tómalo- Sasuke lo agarro con tanta ternura todavía no podía creer que era su hijo su pequeño Itachi.

-Te amo Sakura, gracias por darme algo tan especial como lo es itachi son lo mejor de mi vida- decía mientras veía a Itachi jugar con su dedo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke y a ti también pequeño Itachi- decía la pelirosa mientras veía a sus dos amores.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>etto gomen u.u es mi primer Fic y pues ojala y les guste se que no es mucho, si les gusta Reviews *-*<strong>


End file.
